A variety of research confirms that hyaluronan is present throughout the striated and smooth musculature of the cardiovascular, respiratory and reproductive system, as well as throughout the fascia and inside the healthy joint capsules of the human body. Its presence contributes to elasticity throughout these muscle and connective tissue systems, and cushions the articulation of the joints. While hyaluronan is in many respects ubiquitous, its importance to the proper functioning of muscle, fascia, connective tissues (ligaments & tendons), and lining of internal organs is noteworthy. (Mary K. Cowman et al., “The content and size of hyaluronan in biological fluids and tissues,” Frontiers in Immunology 2015, Vol. 6, Page 261.)
It has long been a goal of both traditional and allopathic medicine, as well as of nutrition, to mitigate and/or prevent inflammation and pain. This goal has proven elusive, with remedies and supplements showing inadequate effectiveness and/or questionable safety. There has accordingly been a long-felt need for a composition useful for the mitigation and/or prevention of inflammation and/or pain. Contemporary consumers have expressed strong preferences for compositions of natural origin for therapeutic and nutritional purposes. However, the art has been known to teach that natural compositions such as hyaluronan may promote inflammation (Rudolf P. Wuthrich, “The proinflammatory role of hyaluronan-CD44 interactions in renal injury,” Nephrology Dialysis Transplantation 1999, Vol. 14, Pages 2554-2556) and that natural compositions such as methylsulfonylmethane may not prevent inflammation (Elizabeth D. Kantor et al., “Association between use of specialty dietary supplements and C-Reactive Protein concentrations,” American Journal of Epidemiology 2012, Vol. 176, No. 11, Pages 1002-1013). In light of these teachings of the art, it is surprising that a composition and/or method such as is described in various embodiments herein addresses a long-felt need for a natural composition useful for the mitigation and/or prevention of inflammation and/or pain.